The present invention relates to a fitting for detachably securing two vertically abutting bodies of furniture to be connected to each other in their respective regions of contact. One of the two furniture bodies has attached thereto a projecting fastener bolt having a fastening head. The other piece of furniture is provided with a generally cup-shaped enclosure or casing in a cavity to accommodate a rotatably mounted tensioning member. The head of the fastener bolt is in operative connection with the tensioning member and is adapted to be drawn into the casing when the tensioning member is rotated.
Fittings for connecting abutting bodies are well know, for example, from German Utility Model Nos. 71 42 379 and 71 49 143 and German Pat. No. 17 53 064. In such prior art devices, the tensioning member is provided with a receptacle for a tool, for example, a wrench or a nut driver, for turning the tensioning member, such as for tightening the fitting.
In the prior art fittings, the tensioning member is directly operated by some rotational tool, expending all of the power required for tightening. Moreover, the tensioning angle of the tensioning member is small because the fastener bolt is usually inserted into a radially directed receptacle in the tensioning member. A further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they have a tendency to inadvertently become loose or disconnected since the self-locking properties between the tensioning surface shape of the tensioning member and the head of the fastener bolt are not sufficiently strong at every tensioning angle of the tensioning member.